Professeur
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: Muchos han fantaseado con una relación Profesor - Alumno. Un hombre maduro; una mujer madura, alguien con quien instruirse en el arte sexual. Sentir esa adrenalina de ser el secreto de alguien; de ser sobre todo, el secreto sexual de alguien. UA. [Adrinette]


Summary:

Muchos han fantaseado con una relación Profesor - Alumno. Un hombre maduro; una mujer madura, alguien con quien instruirse en el arte sexual. Sentir esa adrenalina de ser el secreto de alguien; de ser sobre todo, el secreto sexual de alguien. Poder ver al joven; a la señorita, que gime contigo cuando llegan al clímax de su placer, andar por los pasillos de la escuela a la que ambos asisten. UA. One-shot. [Adrinette]

* * *

**One - Shot**

**Professeur**

Unico.

Marinette se concentro en que no se le cayeran las gafas del rostro mientras organizaba su escritorio. Aquella mañana se había despertado tarde y había tenido que meterse a la ducha para darse un baño express, su cabello no se había secado, por lo que tuvo que hacerse un moño, por ende tenia una sensación extraña en el cuero cabelludo; cuando bajo a su cocina a desayunar se tiro el café encima y tuvo que cambiarse su única blusa limpia por una que utilizo la semana pasada.

Largo un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que no había traído el otro montón de papales que había apartado en su escritorio. _Demonios_. Pensó.

La franco china se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta de su error. Levando la mirada y se dio cuenta que cada unos de los ojos de esa sala estaban puestos en ella. Inmediatamente un calor abrazador se apodero de su rostro, estaba segura que se había puesto roja como el carmín.

— Bu-bueno Días, Mu-muchachos... Emm — Miro hacia todas partes avergonzada y trartamudeante. — Vamos a ver ho-hoy un poco de el A-arte Egipcio — Su mirada azulada se poso en uno de sus alumnos en particular, quien la miraba con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro; la misma sonrisa que le regalo esta mañana al verla tan desesperada por la hora, su rostro se puso mas rojo ante ese recuerdo pero ella sabia que no tenia nada que ver con la vergüenza, estaba enojada. — Así que ¿Quien puede hablarme de la lectura que les he dejado la clase pasada? — con mas seguridad tomo las riendas de sus emociones y comenzó una clase digna de Historia de Arte.

Tuvo que disculparse con todos sus alumnos por la falta de entrega de sus exámenes parciales y prometerles que la próxima semana estaría recitando nada mas entraran su aprobación o en su defecto, su suspensión de la clase.

Cuando casi todos los alumnos se hubieron retirado y la puerta se hubiese cerrado tras ellos, ella se dedicaba a borrar la enorme pizarra que había utilizado en aquel par de horas de enseñanza.

Su cabello continuaba humero debajo de aquel moño que se había hecho y sus gafas aun se sostenían de sus orejas y yacían sobre el puente de su nariz. Marinette podía sentir como poco a poco se resbalaban.

Supo por la reacción de su cuerpo que quedaba un solo alumno en su aula. Un tanto enfurruñada por lo divertido que él seguramente estaba de sus desgracias decidió ignorarlo. Continuo con su labor y procuro darle las espalda.

— ¿Como estuvo su mañana, Profesora Dupain-Cheng? — Su voz la hizo estremecer, sabia que estaba cerca, o de menos estaba caminando hacia ella, y tenia que hacer algo o de lo contrario sucumbiría a él.

— Complicada — respondió de forma cortante, esperando que él entendiera que no quería estar a solas.

— Yo diría que... placentera — la lengua del chico se paseo por la oreja de la joven maestra de universidad; Marinette se estremeció cuando sintió sus fuertes manos aprisionar su cintura, su voz grave y seductora la hicieron paralizarse en su lugar y, cuando la lengua de Adrien se paseo por el lóbulo de su oreja de manera descarada un gemido gutural salio de su ser, provocando que él rubio la pegara mas a su cuerpo — demasiado placentera, Profesora Dupain-Cheng — Esta vez la mano izquierda de él presiono uno de los senos de la joven pecosa.

— Y-yo... — una vez mas Marinette se mordía el labio inferior; tenia ganas de detenerlo, de frenar lo que sabia que surgiría si no lo paraba en aquel instante, pero las expertas manos del modelo se lo impidieron. Una fuerte mano se colo por debajo de su falta y acariciaba su intimidad por encima de la tela de sus bragas. Marinette inconscientemente apretó sus rodillas y soltó un gemido. Adrien se rió de su tímida reacción.

— Tranquila, Profesora Dupain, no le haré nada que no le guste — Ronroneo en su oreja su joven alumno. Marinette casi podía ver la sonrisa pervertida que seguramente el rubio tendría plasmada en su rostro. Se volvió a morder el labio, esta vez viendo hacia todas las entradas posibles donde muy seguramente podría aparecer algún alumno o algún profesor y los encontraría infraganti — Nadie puede entrar — casi como telepatía, Adrien calmo sus inquietudes.

La morena se sonrió internamente. Así que estaban encerrados y sin la posibilidad de ser descubiertos.

Casi como si la chica tuviera doble personalidad se giro y se hundió en los labios del rubio, sus menudos brazos se enroscaron en el cuello del modelo y halo de él hasta que pudo sentir la presión de la pizarra a sus espaldas y la presión del fuerte y varonil cuerpo de frente.

Fue un beso apasionado y ansioso. Mientras Marinette se concentraba en acariciar al rubio, Adrien comenzó a frotar sus manos en las esbeltas piernas de la chica entre sus brazos.

Con furia de no poder tener acceso al cien por cien a la intimidad de su chica halo de ella y la estampo contra el escritorio del salón. Marinette soltó un gemido cuando choco contra el mueble, pero eso no disminuyo sus enormes ganas de estar con el modelo, le miro con pasión y se subió a su escritorio con cuidado de no tirar nada; lo que le hizo soltar una risita a su acompañante y, expuso su intimidad aun cubierta con sus finas bragas de encaje color negro a su alumno.

— Tómame, _Minou_ — sus gafas se encontraban casi en la punta de su nariz, imagen que provoco mas excitación al joven francés; era su fantasía hecha realidad. Adrien se acerco a ella colando una de sus manos por debajo de sus bragas, haciéndola gemir cuando introdujo dos dedos en ella. La otra mano del joven universitario acuno el rostro de su maestra y con cuidado se deshizo de sus gafas; sin perder mas el tiempo se inclino sobre ella y comenzó a besarla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Marinette colo sus manos hasta poder deshacerse del cinturón del modelo y así poder exponer la virilidad de su ahora novio. Se sonrojo con aquel pensamiento.

Jamas se imagino tener como novio a un chico tan guapo, tan amable, tan caballeroso y tan... _pervertido_; pensó. Sintio el calor en su intimidad al rozar sus sexos ya desnudos. Ambos gimieron con aquella fricción. Adrien la miro a los ojos. Verde con Azul. Marinette le sonrió y comenzó a moverse para así sentir como él rubio se introducía en ella.

Un gemido mas fuerte salio de sus labios. Dios, se sentía en la gloria; no, estaba en la gloria.

Rápidamente el libido subió entre ellos y los choques de cuerpos eran de los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban en aquel salón, al igual que los gemidos contenidos y las promesas llenas de significado.

Con brusquedad, Adrien cambio de posición a su maestra de Historia del Arte y la hizo pisar suelo, Marinette estaba ahora exponiendo su perfecto trasero de manzana al rubio; él se sonrió satisfecho de poder tener a la joven en tal posición. Acaricio su culo con devoción y planto un par de besos húmedos en ambos glúteos. Jugueteo con la intimidad de la chica haciendo que ella pidiera mas, que lo pidiera a él en lugar de sus juegos.

— Que atrevido de su parte, Profesora Dupain-Cheng, pedirme que me introduzca en usted — susurro Adrien en la oreja derecha de la franco china, divirtiéndose de las reacciones que ella tenia, tan contrarias en su mayoría; ella gimió cuando sintió el miembro de su acompañante en la entrada de su vagina. Adrien se dedicaba a frotarse, a solo entrar un poco y después salir, frustrando el placer en ambos.

Marinette gimió fuerte cuando el rubio se dejo ir hasta el fondo de ella, lo hizo una, dos, tres veces de forma lenta, aun acariciando el trasero de su chica, pero su deseo se hizo cada vez mas grande e incontenible. Comenzó a penetrar a la morena de forma desenfrenada y con movimientos desesperados.

Ambos gemían por lo candente que era el momento.

Adrien largo un gruñido cuando sintió las paredes vaginales de Marinette tensarse en torno a su miembro, señal inequívoca de que estaba tocando el cielo, de que había llegado al orgasmo; la tomo del moño que se había hecho en la cabeza y halo de ella antes de descargarse dentro de su cavidad.

Marinette no podía decir palabra alguna. Ese había sido uno de los mejores momentos sexuales que había vivido. Se dejo caer en su escritorio, el cual ahora estaba aun mas desordenado, y trato de moderar su respiración. El rubio modelo continuo acariciando a su joven maestra, con su miembro aun dentro de ella, comenzó a reír.

La franco china se giro lo que pudo para poder verlo con mala cara. ¿De que carajos se reía?

— ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso, Adrien? —

— Lo complicada que eres — Respondió el rubio mientras salia de ella y le acomodaba las bragas, no sin antes limpiarla con el pañuelo de tela que él siempre portaba; ese acto hizo sonrojar a la chica. Todas las veces que habían estado juntos Adrien se comportaba así con ella. Primero era todo un casanova; coqueteandole, conquistándola, luego un pervertido asquerosamente brusco y dominante, y al final, era un caballero que cuidaba de ella con su vida. ¿Y la complicada era ella?

Rodó los ojos ante de se girarse a responderle.

— Yo ya no soy una adolescente hormonal que solo piensa en Sexo, Adrien — enfurruñada comenzó a recoger los artículos que se cayeron de su escritorio, no podía creer que el rubio no se diera cuenta que su vida como maestra y en si, como adulto, era lo que la complicaba.

— Yo no soy un adolescente hormonalmente loco, My Lady — antes de que pudiera tomar el paquete de clips que estaba en el suelo, Adrien lo tomo primero y a su vez tomo la mano de ella que se disponía a agarrar tal objeto. Marinette levanto la mirada y vio la nobleza destilar de los orbes verdes de su alumno, su corazón se enterneció con tal expresión en él.

Sin poderlo evitar, se sonrojo.

— Si no eres así, entonces explícame lo que acaba de pasar — La sonrisa mas perversa que pudo haberle visto se dibujo en sus labios y halo de ella antes de comenzar a responderle.

— Es que estuviste tan endemoniadamente sexy durante la clase que no podía dejar de pensar en ti gimiendo debajo de mi como...—

— ¡Para, para, para! — Roja como un tomate, Marinette escondió su rostro en el fuerte y amplio pecho de su alumno, la risa de Adrien era el único ruido en el aula. — ¡Dios! harás que muera de vergüenza —

— Eres tan _prrrrfecta_ que no puedo evitar querer estar dentro de ti, My Lady — un par de besos en su cuello la hicieron levantar la mirada. Contemplo el perfecto rostro de su novio... de su alumno.

Rápidamente una sensación de estar haciendo algo mal la abordo. Muchos problemas se podía ganar con el simple hecho de estar con él. Una relación entre Profesor - alumno siempre era complicada, y por mas que ambos hayan tenido cuidado y, sobre todo suerte, en todas las veces que han hecho lo que acababan de hacer, no dejaba de estar mal. De ser visto mal.

Podía perder hasta su licencia como educadora universitaria.

— ¡Hey! ¿Que pasa por esa cabecita tuya? — Adrien se había percatado del cambio de humor en la chica entre sus brazos, era muy recurrente que ella reaccionara así, en su mayoría, después del sexo, sobre todo cuando lo hacían en el lugar de trabajo de ella. Quizá Marinette no terminaba de entender que él haría siempre lo necesario para que nada malo pasara de estar juntos, y eso irremediablemente lo lastimaba. Tomo el rostro de la joven morena y comenzó a regar besos cortos por el, quería que lo entendiera, que le entrara en la cabeza que él jamas, jamas, dejaría que le pasara algo — Tranquila, My Lady. Siempre estaré a tu lado — esas bellas palabras hicieron clic en la mente de Marinette.

Tomo el rostro del joven modelo y lo beso con pasión. Tenia razón. No debía complicarse de esa manera. No debía complicarlos.

— Monsieur Agreste, le veo en veinte minutos en mi despacho — dijo antes de tomar como pudo sus cosas del escritorio y camino hacia la salida. Adrien la contemplo caminar hasta el pasillo, donde una chica choco con ella y la hizo caer, haciendo volar todas las cosas que llevaba en sus manos.

El rubio no pudo evitar reír cuando la vio lanzar miradas fugaces hacia su dirección y sonrojarse hasta la raíz al darse cuenta de que era observada.

**¡Fin!**

Notas del Autor:

Hola a todos!

Heme aquí con una nueva historia Adrinette; he de admitir que no soy muy activa en eso de subir historias a esta fandom, es la segunda que subo y realmente deseo que les guste ;)

Esta idea me había estado rondando en la cabeza desde hace unos días y me decidí a escribirla; es un poco cliché y casi podría jurar que más de uno pensará en la típica escena porno donde el maestro _castiga_ al alumno xD

Ojalá les guste el drama que metí en esta pequeña historia.

Este espacio lo usaré para publicidad! ;) Ojalá a alguien le de curiosidad leerme un poco más y quieran pasarse al fic que tengo activo, igual es Adrinette, con una insinuación de Lukanette pero nada más allá; su nombre es **ProhibidoEnamorarse**.

Si alguien anda interesado, le invito a pasarse a mi perfil donde podrá encontrarlo ;)

Sin más que decir.

Saludines~

Se despide **A**lexiel **I**zumi•

_¿Review?_


End file.
